Dead man walking
by DarkShadowRaven
Summary: The wars are over, now a virus spreads into Japan and maybe the world. Spreading fast and taking lives every day, in this times of social collapse, the people must depend on strong people to rise and protect them, lead them and inspire them. One such man is Uzumaki Naruto. Can he protect his students or will he leave them behind for the higher goal?
1. Chapter 1 Day of our lives

I don't own Naruto or Highschool of the Dead, they belong to their respective authors. This is just a fan story that I put together with my beta-reader sithmaste56a, to give the readers and all fans of this crossover, a good story. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Day of our lives…**

* * *

'_Life is full of surprises__, __live every day like it was your last__, and __whatever happens, happens for a reason__. These are some of the lessons I've learned these past years…'_

A Kawasaki ninja 900, sport touring motorcycle, cut through the street effortlessly, balance and turning mixed with perfect gripping. Only 9 of these were ever produced, custom made.

The driver wearing a motorcycle driving suit with plates on neck, back, torso, shoulders an kneecaps, elbows and hands, it was mostly black with a few stripes of orange. His head was covered and protected by an orange helmet with intricate design markings above the visor. There was also a black shoulder bag.

'_I've learned that the key to happiness is doing what you want, as long as it doesn't return to bite you on the ass.'_

As one streetlight turned red and it was a good 90 seconds before turning back, he stopped the motor and stretched a bit. Turning his head to the side, he spotted people walking down the streets, most of them busy or in a hurry, some young, some old, most young of course. To survive in the city you have to be either young or in good health. They were just minding their business, thinking about their own lives.

It was still early in the morning, students made their way to schools. If you narrow it down, you can hear them talking, the girls about the latest hot guy in a magazine, the guys about the latest hot chick in some smut, or the girls about latest fashion or some extra club activity, the guys about more smut, the girls about how guys are such pigs and the guys about how girls are into smut and just don't want to admit it.

''_Do I really want to know?'' I ask myself and to tell you the truth, yes I do, maybe I envy them a little bit more than I'd want to admit. I didn't have time to think about that when I was like them, I had missions and had to train myself daily to keep in shape, I didn't have time to socialize like they do. If I were to put it into words my ability to socialize in this world started off like that of a middle-school kid.'_

As luck would have it, one spotted him and pointed at his motorcycle, the others had time to look. The guys spotted him and said the bike looked really cool while the girls whispered the driver was hot. Difference of perception.

As the light counted down to zero, the driver turned the engine back on and gave the kids a little show by revving the motor a little.

''_To fit in the background, you must know your surroundings' is the first rule of infiltration and I am one to admit that it took a while to know my surroundings, and I probably still have a lot to learn.' _

As he finishes his list turn, he slows down and pulled into a driveway, stopping for the gate guard.

"Wow, isn't that a nice bike you have there?" commented the guard whistling.

"_I know, that's why I bought it._" Responded the driver, his helmet making him a little harder to understand.

"Aha, well forgive owner-san, but you can kindly take your ride somewhere else? This parking lot is only for faculty members only." Explained the guard politely but firmly.

"_That won't be a problem, I have the necessary clearance." _Said the driver presenting a document out of his bag and some ID.

The guard checked it out and giving the driver a once over, returned the papers. "Everything checks out, sorry for the inconvenience."

"_No problem, you're just doing your job…_" the driver said preparing to take off.

"If I can ask…" said the guard pressing a button to lift the barrier.

"_Yes?_"

"Why a motorcycle and not a car?" asked the guard.

"_Girls like the bike… and it's easier to park."_ Answered the driver with an amused tone.

"… he even said it first… kono yaro." He whispered disappointed. _'That guy, he's such a hotshot, I bet he sleeps with the best women in town… why can't I be like that?'_

As the students made their way to the building, the noise of an engine pulling in the car park got their attention. Freshman looked astounded at the beautiful bike and with wonder at the rider, while more seasoned students looked at the occupant with contempt and even smiles, they had gotten used to this already.

As the rider got off the bike, then pulled a chain out of his pack and tied the bike to the closest post, before removing the helmet to reveal his face.

If the high-school girls were whispering before, now they were about to enter something of a chattering frenzy full of smiles and giggles.

The man revealed a full head of golden hair, spiky yet not very long but enough to cover his forehead, parting at the eyes and one going just between. He also had slim golden eyebrows vibrant blue eyes that seemed to shift in intensity with the light, a slick tan face, and three birth marks on each cheek that looked like some anime whiskers and slender lips. Finally on his left ear, he had a silver earring.

Shaking his head to get used to the open air he turns to the girls and the guys staring. "Good morning, kiddies." He called with a smile.

As the words left, his smile had students starting to approach him and his bike, some of the more enthusiastic boys admiring the bike while the girls asked questions.

"Wow, this is such an awesome bike!"

"Do they even still sell these?"

"As expected from Fujimi's 'Golden Boy'." Said a student.

Naruto quickly turned to the boy with a smile on his face. "Eh, did you say something Okada-kun?" asked the man.

"N-no, nothing at all…" said the nervous student. _'What a fake smile, he really doesn't like that nickname!'_

"Sensei! Do you have a girlfriend?"

"We're going to karaoke later, do you want to come with, sensei?"

"Sensei, the sports club needs another man for the team!"

"Sensei! Can you come to the costume and fashion club after school to help up with a 'project'?"

"Oi, oi girls calm down, I can't be everywhere at the same time." Returned the man waving his hand.

"Then which one will you pick?"

"Yes, which one?"

'_Mattaku, this isn't an anime or a manga!' _thought the boys and the Sensei.

"Uzumaki-sensei!" came the strict voice breaking the crowd up to reveal…

"Hayashi-sensei, good morning. You're looking lovely today…" Said the blond with a smile.

"Huh, don't try to sweet talk me, Uzumaki-sensei. How many times have a told you not to come to school like that?" asked the sexy teacher folding her arms.

She was in her late 20's, dark red hair and brown eye covered by glasses. Her hair in a ponytail with strands cascading down the sides of her face covering her ears. She had a full figure and a very generous chest, yet unmarried. Japanese literature teacher Kyoko Hayashi. Students call her triple S, as in: Strict-Sexy-Sensei.

"Etoo… how many times was it?" he wondered to himself.

"Don't suddenly start to think out loud like this is a comedy show! You're supposed to be teacher of kids not a kid yourself!" reminded the triple S teacher forcefully.

"But Hayashi-sensei, I am teaching the kids something important!" returned the blond in defense.

"What might that be?" asked the teacher giving him an annoyed look.

"The importance of preparation! Take a look kiddies, what I am wearing is the latest model in safety protection suit when driving a 900 horse power sports bike. This suit protects from sliding and even has a high-impact plates. Now imagine crashing at top speed without protection and you pretty much end up with the consistency of a half cooked burger. "

"Eww…" said some of the girls and boys in disgust at the mental imagine.

"Remember, protection is everything, protect yourself today to avoid trouble tomorrow!" he finished with a smile that could only belong in a commercial.

"U-zu-maki-san!" growled the female teacher annoyed at the blond.

"Yes…" smiled the man with a guilty grin.

"(Horn!)" the conversation was interrupted by the sound of car horn breaking everyone from their thoughts.

"Oi! Uzumaki! What do you think you're doing!?" howled the enraged voice of a man.

"Eh, Teshima-sensei. Good morning!" saluted the blond.

"Don't 'good morning' me, you bastard! How many times have I told you not to take my spot?!" asked the teacher visibly annoyed.

"Your spot? Hmm… it was empty when I got here." Pointed the blond.

"Teme! These parking spaces were assigned to particular faculty members! Every teacher has their own space with their names on it!"

"Really?" the blond gave a look at the parking spot. "I don't see any names there."

"Nani!?" called the teacher looking at the spaces which whose names were indeed absent. "Those damn delinquents! When I get my hands on them they'll be scrubbing the sport equipment shed and gymnasium for a week!" declared the mad teacher.

"Anyway, Uzumaki!... Eh?" turning around to face the blond teacher, he and the others to their amazement found the teacher gone. "Wait he's not here!"

"(Ding dong dang!)" The bell signaling the start of classes interrupted their surprise and students left for classes.

Teshima on the other hand was still fuming. "That guy… he always slips away like a fucking ninja…!"

"Jeez, don't be so mad Teshima-san, it wasn't his fault and he did arrive first." Said Kyoko-san trying to calm him down.

"No, arriving sooner wouldn't have mattered. That guy somehow always manages to get ahead of me! The only thing left is to put up barbed wire." He said with an evil grin.

"No, the school will definitely deny it… and it's illegal." dismissed Kyoko shaking her head.

"Damn it…" sighed Teshima.

As Naruto made it to his office. He was greeted by students along the way. He was still dressed in his bike suit so he was definitely something you can't miss.

"Good morning, sensei."

"Good morning, Hidou-san."

"Good morning, sensei."

"Good morning, Okada-kun."

"Good morning, sensei."

"Good morning, Naomi-san."

Yes, he was definitely a known by most of the older students and respected.

Soon, he reached his office and entered after unlocking it. It wasn't very big, just a one room office with a window, a couch, a bookshelf with books and a desk with a neatly stacked. Paperwork, it seemed to follow him like gravity.

Sighing, as the silence of his office, he unzipped the suit. Inside he was dressed in a pair of pleated trousers, an dark orange t-shirt, from his draws he pulled out a pair of black sport shoes and a black open jacket.

Packing the suit nicely, he approached the bookcase, got down on his knees and pulled out a secret drawer. Placing the protection suit inside and closed the drawer.

Stretching out his arms he looked out the window and saw the city looking pretty calm. "I should go see Shizuka-chan, maybe she packed a little breakfast."

As he made his way to the nurse's office he caught the sight of a not very tall student, slightly overweight, wearing glasses and his hair was a little long, yet wild. As Naruto followed him he noticed the boy quite spaced out and almost walked mechanically like his mind was somewhere else.

The blond waited until the boy just passed him. "Good morning, Mr. Specks." He called with a little reassuring smile.

"Ah, ugh, g-good morning, sensei." spilled the boy a little surprised, he didn't even feel the teacher's presence.

"You know, you're late." Said the teacher looking at the boy curiously.

"S-sorry, sensei. It won't happen again…" answered the student.

"Okay then, first time it's a freebie, next time I might not be so understanding. Go on." He said, not the answer he was expecting but he figured the boy wasn't a delinquent and he didn't cause trouble.

"Thank you. Then I'm off…"

The sensei watched as the boy entered the classroom. The ninja heard the noise factor rise and approached the classroom, taking a peak through the crack in the opened door and saw some boys talking to the boy he just caught and by the looks of it, he wasn't very pleased to see them. _'Bullying, '_

He narrowed his eyes and pulled the door with a loud thud. "Oi! What is this? A Dance Club!?" he sail loudly with an annoyed voice as the young kids quickly took their seats. "Your teacher should come in shortly, so keep quite or would you like to clean the yard after hours?" he asked, silence setting in.

He gave them a look and saw them all settle down, giving the boy a quick glance who looked less anxious than before, even a bit relieved.

"I'll be around, so if you got anything else to do, keep quiet about it." He said leaving the classroom to a waiting teacher.

As he made his way to the nurse's office, he stopped by a couple of first year classes.

_'Huh, better break in the newbs.'_ He thought as he gave them the same treatment. These were first years, probably the most difficult to handle since they were still raw from middle school.

As he left, they waited only for a bit before, the students/delinquents started whispering.

"Damn, we got barked at by the school's watchdog." Said a kid feeling like a weight had been lifted.

"Yeah, messing with that guy is like poking a bear…" said another.

"Eh? Who's that teacher?" asked a girl. "He didn't look that scary…"

"That's because you don't him yet, one of my friends told me about him. His official title is Head of the PSHE department, something like a health and social department, but he's also the Student Disciplinary head-teacher. But students know him better by his nickname: 'Golden Boy', Uzumaki Naruto, Fujimi's watchdog." He finished looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"'Golden Boy', I heard that name while I was at a club with some friends, I had no idea, Uzumaki-sensei was THE Golden Boy." She said with widened eyes.

* * *

On the way to the nurse's office

* * *

As he made his way to the office he spotted a face that became familiar to him by now.

"Freeze or I'll fire!" he called making a gun sign with his thumb and index finger.

The person lifted her hands and turned around slowly. "Ahh, you caught me…!" she said in a fake shock soft voice.

"(Sigh) Busujima-san... this is the fifth time, this month…" he said looking more than a little exasperated.

"Sorry sensei, I guess I really like playing 'cops and robbers' with you. What are we going to do now? Put the cuffs or frisk me?" she asked with the same soft tone of voice and a barely visible grin.

"This isn't an anime or a comedy drama!" he said with a twitch of the eye.

"That should definitely be my line, considering you're the one holding me at gunpoint with your finger…" she pointed at his old fashion gangster stance.

He rook notice of what he was doing and stopped. "You can put your hands down." She did. "Why do you insist on being late so often?"

"I have a horrible sense of direction…" she said.

"(Sigh) I suppose it's better than last time 'I got lost on the road of life', who says that?" His mind flashed to the memory of a certain silver-hairded-mask-wearing-late shinobi. "Ugh, never mind." He sighed.

"Sensei?" she questioned. "What do we do about it?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he asked maybe out of curiosity.

"I don't know, it's a man's decision after all." She said in her Bushido code.

"Ugh, no choice I guess, my office, detention after classes." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose. Usually he'd make it more dramatic, but this was not something new for him, Saeko was a usual 'customer'.

"Understood, then if you'll excuse me…" she said already used to this, nothing new here.

"Yes, get to class." He answered.

"Then if you'll excuse me." She gave a short bow and left.

Saeko Busujima, one of the strangest people he's ever meet, and at the same time, one of the most familiar. Because she shares a lot of traits with someone he once regarded as his loved one. Not only does she share a lot of traits in appearance, meaning the long dark hair cut in a very straight fashion, a very nice figure but in personality like a politeness that is rare for those her age. Her lineage is similar as well, coming from a prestigious family with traditional values and honorable history.

As for her status, she was a very good student; she had very high marks on studies and had the best marks at sports. On top of that she was the captain of the Academy's Kendo Club.

For all this, she had the very odd habit of being a chronically late, which oddly enough reminded him of someone else… his old sensei Kakashi.

Reaching his destination, he ended his thoughts and proceeded to enter like he owned the place. Luckily he did not make a sound and noticed the nurse, Shizuka Marikawa sleeping on one of the beds.

'_Shizuka Marikawa_' he thought feeling some nostalgia. She was a very well developed young woman, long blond hair and brown eyes, and the academy's nurse. He could not deny it at all the she reminded him of a person whom he trusted and cared for as his own family in the past, Tsunade Senju. The familiar resemblance brought pleasing memories as well as a feeling of loss.

Unlike her counterpart, Shizuka was not as strict as Tsunade, she was so friendly one could mistake her for an airhead, but like Tsunade, she cared for patients and people more than anyone else, and was very well versed in the arts of medicine.

But most of all, Shizuka Marikawa was one of his most precious people right now, and could not deny that he'd exact godlike punishment to anyone that would hurt her, because… she was one of the first people he really got to know and befriend when he ended up on this world, someone that had at that time looked past his strange quirks and helped him greatly integrate in this new society.

To this point, he could not imagine where he would be if it weren't for her… and…

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_I hear you're a pretty tough guy… want to arm-wrestle?"_

"_You heard right. And I don't want to end up with another notice from the bald guy in the office for screwing your arm." _

"_Oh you think just because you got a pair between your legs means you're top dog? Huh, dog?"_

"_You want to test me?... Bitch?"_

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

'_Good memories…'_ he chuckled.

Yeah, he'd probably be in jail for assault or something…

He smirked as he put on a lab coat and a pair of fake glasses Shizuka kept around for fun.

With a clipboard in hand he approached the woman and hesitated for a moment. _'Maybe I should paint her face… nah… Shizuka…' _he started traces small segments on the side of her face with the tip of his fingers, careful not to wake her as his mind drifted again. Taking a strand of her long hair he moved to run them on her face.

She started to open her eyes softly when the hair reached her nose, only to meet the face of smiling man with glasses and a lab coat. "N-nani?" she asked softly in wonder.

"Good morning, Shizuka-chan. Sensei is here." He said with a soft smile. (Note. "Sensei" means both "teacher" and "doctor").

"Sensei?" she asked curiously. It didn't look like she recognized him.

"You blanked out and a young energetic man brought you in."

"R-really?"

"Yes, now we can continue your examination, Now if you'll say 'ahhh'."

"Wha-? Ugh…" He pulled out a wooden thin mouth piece and put in her mouth before she had time to respond to check her throat.

"Hmm, everything looks okay, now to check blood pleasure." He wrapped the sphygmomanometer and tied it around her arm and started squeezing the pump until the air was as tight as possible, making Shizuka arm red. "Hmm, very interesting…"

"S-sensei…" she squirmed feeling her blood rise to her head.

"Hm? Oh, you don't look so good Shizuka-san, maybe you should see a sensei…" he told her feigning concern.

"You're a sensei, sensei." She said.

"I am?!" He asked checking his himself like he had a forgotten. "Oh! Well would you look at that? But I'm not that kind of sensei. Now!" He pulled the wrap from around her arm and pulled out a stethoscope. "I need you to open your shirt and take off your bra…" he said with absolute confidence.

And what do you know? She was actually doing it. _'I need to teach her not to be so submissive to everyone beside me…'_ he chuckled.

"S-s-sensei!"

They were interrupted by a student, who came in seeing Shizuka with her shirt open and bra visible. Kazu Ishii, if he remembered correctly, the nurse's assistant at times.

"Eh? Ishii-san?" asked Shizuka getting her shock together. "Then-" she turned to the 'sensei'

"Jeez, caught again…" he said disappointed.

"W-what is happening Marikawa-sensei?! Why are you opening your shirt to Uzumaki-sensei?!" asked Kazu, almost shocked to see the school's sexy nurse idol almost get defiled by Uzumaki-sensei.

"Eh? Uzumaki-sensei?" she turned her head to the 'defiler' curious.

Naruto took it as his cue to take off his fake glasses. "EH!? Naruto-sensei! What is Naruto-sensei doing here?" she asked curiously.

Naruto took it with a smile ready to laugh but put his glasses back on. "Sensei will see you now…" he said like an actor on TV.

"Ah! Sensei!?" asked Shizuka in curious. "What is happening? Where did sensei come from?"

He took of his glasses off. "Yo!" he said giving a left eye wink.

He put them back on. "Let me listen to your beating heart of love." He said with the same acting voice.

He took them off. "Hey, what's shakin?" he asked with his his usual voice.

He stopped for a second and let her put it together. "AHH! Naruto-sensei has a twin brother!" she declared.

Both men felt like flooring their heads.

"Close…" said Naruto putting his glasses on and lifting them up slightly for her to see his smiling amused face.

"Aaaahh! Naruto-sensei is sensei!"

"Bingo!" said the blond swirling a little flag and throwing a hand of confetti in the air, while somewhere the sound of bell from an old fashion game show rang.

Shizuka smiled and clapped in joy as Kazu face-palmed his face. _'What the hell is wrong with this picture?'_

"Wow, Naruto-kun, your sure can put on a good disguise." She remarked in wonder.

"Isn't that right?" he prided himself.

"Don't be silly!" called Kazu from the side. "That was the most see-through disguise you can have, anyone can tell even from a glance! Marikawa-sensei is just too trustful!..."

"(Kukuku)" He was interrupted by the sound of some evil laughing. "Kazu-kun is just on time for his check-up." He turned around with an evil grin. "Now, take a seat and let sensei check you up…" he said with the same confident formal voice you'd find on a doctor.

Kazu actually felt a shiver go up his spine as he made a few steps before stopping. _'Holly cow, even though I knew it was him, I almost did what he told me without question!' _"Wow… I admit it. Sensei is great." He admit it seeing the smiling face of Naruto with his glasses on that reflected the light which made him look really devious like some kind of anime antagonist.

"Huh, now you see Kazu-kun, disguises and masks are for beginners." He declared.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, can I have my coat?" asked Shizuka getting up.

After a few minutes, everything settled down and Shizuka was once again in her seat and Ishii was gone to class after taking his bag that he had forgotten in the office, while Naruto was resting on one of the beds.

"Naruto-kun, that was pretty mean of you, tricking me into almost taking off my top, you pervert!" she said softly, in no way meaning it, more like two friends sharing a fun joke.

"Hehe, sorry, but if it's any consolation, all men are perverts to those that deserve it. It's like a flower calling a few to take its pollen for the honey…" he said with a smile.

"Really? I wonder what would Hayashi-sensei say if you put it that way?" she asked in a sing-along voice. "Maybe I should ask." She teased him.

"Ehehe, please don't. I'll be having her on my case for a week…" he said knowing the triple S teacher would scold him about ethics until he tattooed it on his brain.

"Hehehe, Hayashi-sensei does like to make her point clear." She said with a small laugh.

"Point clear? That's the understatement of the year, I think she's some sort of sadist, ever since I came to this school 2 years ago, she's been on my ass like a prison guard, just waiting for you to trip out of line so she can set the dogs on you." He said moving his hands.

"Probably…"

"Skipping the subject, I'm having problems with a student again…" he mentioned.

"A student? Which student?"

"You might know her, Saeko Busujima." He said.

"Busujima-san? You mean the captain of the Kendo club?" she asked.

"Yep, that one." He said.

"I remember having Busujima-san for a check-up at the beginning of the year, as standard procedure. What is the problem?" she asked curious.

"Chronic tardiness. I catch her being late for classes all too often." He said.

"That's strange." She noted.

"Why?"

"Chronic tardiness is usually caused by other factors of the person like sleep deprivation for going to bed too late, laziness or consumption of alcoholic substances." She noted some.

"I can cut the third one out, I never smelled alcohol on her, she actually smells quite nice." He noted.

"Naruto-kun!" She quirked up with a frown at his lack of seriousness.

"Oh, don't worry, you smell really nice too." He replied cheekily with a smile.

She blushed a little but pushed it back down. "So, it's not the third, then it can't be the second either."

"Why?" he asked.

"Her physical health is very good, higher than average really, her body unlike other girls her age is very toned and strong, a lazy person would be more round and pudgy." She said thinking about the annual school exams she carried out and Saeko's physical condition. "Actually if I were to call it, the only one who is in better physical condition, is you."

"That so? So she takes her Kendo club very seriously, as expected from a heir of the honorable renowned Hyuuga clan."

"Hyuuga?" asked Shizuka.

"What?" he asked.

"You said 'Hyuuga clan'." She said.

"Did I? Sorry I meant Busujima clan…" he returned correcting the mistake.

'_Hyuuga?' _wondered Shizuka. "Then it must be sleep deprivation." She noted. "She's probably staying up late with friends or club members and has problems waking up." She reasoned, it made sense, most high-scholars, especially the ones that slept in the dorms like her, stayed up late and had this problem. Typical student life.

"Nope, that's not it either." He said, deflating her reasoning.

"Huh, why?"

"I've been through these building every semester for 2 years, I could tell a person with sleep deprivation blindfolded. She doesn't show any signs of it, also it contradicts number 2." He noted.

"Then, if it's not any, what else could it be…?" she wondered.

Naruto's thoughts flashed back to a bit earlier. "There is one more thing…"

"What?"

"Bullying…" he answered.

"But that's not possible, she's the captain of the kendo club." She noted.

"Yes, but the school has a flexible opinion about bullying, technically if no punches are exchanged and blood spilled, then it isn't taken as being serious. Verbal abuse is possible and Busujima-san being the kendo club, if she used violence to fight back, then she could be suspended, or worse, expelled from school." He concluded.

"I see, that could be true…"

"This is actually the worst option."

"Eh? Why?"

"Well coming from a family as prestigious as Busujima who takes in all the old way philosophy, if someone is passionate enough, they may see it as a dishonor and top it off with… the end…" he noted.

"Y-you mean…"

He noded. "…seppuku."

"There's no way that can be possible in this day and age!" she said with worry.

He smiled back in relief. "You're probably right. There's no way that can be possible!" He smiled back.

"(Sigh) That was scary, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, sorry I was thinking too much into it. There's no way bullying could be the cause." he noted. '_Not with her, she'd probably beat the stuffing out of anyone that got her mad enough..._'

"Smoking?" she asked. Anything was worth a shot.

"Nope, I can attest to that since I'm an occasional smoker." He marked. True on very rare occasions but he could tell.

"Maybe a boyfriend?" she asked.

"How would that...? Ohhh! I see what you're going for." he noted with a grin.

"It's good to be young, so many things to explore." she noted with a smile.

"Spoken like a true old lady." he said with a grin.

"Who is an old lady?!" she threw a pen his way which he dodged before getting attacked by her as she jumped on him with her fists hitting his chest. "We're the same age, so don't go calling me old, you meanie!"

"Sorry sorry, I didn't mean it."he laughed as he tried to defend while laughing "Thank you for the help, Shizuka-chan. I'll just give her a little scolding and I'll take care of it." He gave her a small grin that made her feel more relieved.

"That's right, knowing you; the matter will be resolved in no time." She answered back relieved.

"That's right. Speaking of which, I remember why I came here. Do you have any breakfast?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

"Breakfast? Nope, not at all. Speaking of breakfast, I didn't have any at all either." She noted.

"Really". The sensei sighed in disappointment.

"N-naruto-kun."

"Eh?"

"I'm hungry…" she said her stomach starting to grumble and her face starting to look a little tearful.

"You just realized this now?! Is this what they call 'mind over matter'?" he asked in surprise. "Ugh, so troublesome. OK you can get off now" She did. He sighed and got up. "No choice then, come on, let's go to the cafeteria and get some breakfast."

"Yay!" she saluted in the air. "Oh wait, what if I student comes in searching for me?"

"It's alright, that happens only in anime and school dramas! Nothing ever happens here!" he declared, as get opened the door and exited with a smiling Shizuka behind him.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

"_If I had known the truth then, I would have probably cherished those days more than anything…"_

_**5 days until Zombie Apocalypse.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Job

I don't own Naruto or Highschool of the Dead, they belong to their respective authors. But this story sprang from my mind not out of any desire to gain money, but to give my precious readers and all fans of this crossover, a good story. This story is written by me, and beta-read by Sithmaster56a, my co-conspirator.

We would like to warn those that ignore the rating, this is an M story, meaning it's going to have more mature themes in it, so if you are over 18, it's okay I guess, but if your under 18 you have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Job…**

* * *

_(Wind blowing) (Birds singing), the sun shining brightly through the leaves of trees taller, stronger and thicker than any forests. Animals moving in grass, through the trees. The sound of a flowing river not too far, everything so full of life. _

_Everything in harmony. The sound of soft steps moving so carefree like everything just didn't matter. A man walks through a path through the forest, likely made by others who once followed the same path. _

_The man was young and full of life. Yet every step he took was like an old timer staring at his surroundings feeling at home, like an old man seeing familiar sights. _

_Where am I?_

_Oh yes… I going… home._

_Space and time seemed to bend as if it was warped from one place to another. After a few seconds of distance that should have been miles flashing in seconds… I see… home… the placed I used to call… home. _

…

_Then I wake up…_

* * *

"Ugahh!..."Eyes open suddenly as if a switch had been turned on. The eyes adapt to the glowing sun as it sets, while the body rises off the hard ground. It was going to be dark very soon. Not good.

He sits up and moves to the edge of the building 4 floors up and stare at horrors that had until recently only existed in stories, movies, tv-shows and memes. Walking dead people.

_And I have to wonder only for a moment._ "Which is the dream and which is reality?" _Is it possible to wake up and feel like your nightmare has just begun? I did._

"If I jump and die, will I wake up?" _I wonder_. I wanted it to be so, but my inner voice is telling me to keep it together.

I stare at my _hunters_ for the longest moment, and with some heartache I lower my head and remember them for who they are... for who they...were… my students… my baka students…

* * *

5 days before Zombie Outbreak

* * *

After breakfast, nothing really eventful happened, just some scolding of delinquents trying to skip classes after the bell is ringing. _'Even though I hear them in the dorms, I have no authority there. It's a pain in the ass how relaxed this academy is on students. I wouldn't exactly force them either, but turning a blind eye is going to make them feel like they can do anything they_ _like. Which means more work for me... and maybe a bit more fun..._'he smirked at the last part.

The young man sighed ready to let it go as he moved through the building giving a thorough check to make sure everything was okay.

Even though it started slow it got a bit fun. He spotted two students after a break between classes still outside smoking behind the building. "Hey you two! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Shit, it's the watchdog. Run for it!" one student whispered to the other as they each started running.

_'They're running. I love runners; they make this whole thing worthwhile.'_ The smirking blond teacher loosening the black tie he had on before giving chase.

As the students reached into a steady pace, they started feeling the heat. "Shit! I didn't imagine Golden Boy would find us. We're screwed!"

"Shut up, moron. He didn't even see our faces. We'll lose him and get back to class and he'll never find us!" Spoke the other feeling confident while running.

"That's true, an old yankee like him can't hope to catch up to two track team members!" said the first kid joining the fun.

"Who are you calling a 'yankee', you sad excuse of a delinquent?!" said the voice of their pursuer much too close for comfort.

"EH!? What the hell!?" screamed the boys in shock realizing that the yankee was just inches from arm reach. "How the fuck can he run so fast?!" they screamed pushing themselves to their limits.

"Screaming and swearing in front of a sensei! That will double the punishment!" called the blond matching their speed.

"Damn it!" they ran even faster.

"Running faster?! That just makes my blood boil!" Truthfully it wasn't anger, it was excitement. In his job he didn't get to really have so much exercise, not this kind anyway.

* * *

3 minutes later

* * *

"Man, you guys are soo weak…" remarked the blond idly leaning on the building, looking nothing like he had just run around the whole academy, 5 times.

The so-called track team members however…

"(Heavy breathing) i-i-impo-ssible…" one managed to gasp from the ground, through his wheezing, his pasty bluish face didn't help, looking like he had just ran for his life from a pack of wolves… maybe he had.

"(Heavy breathing) I'm… dead…" said the other doing his best impersonation of dying person.

"Sheesh…" sighed the blond teacher pulling out a pack of slim cigarettes and placing one in his mouth. "If your lungs are soo weak, you shouldn't be smoking, you stupid fools. Smoking is bad for the lungs!"

"Learn to take your own advice, Uzumaki-sensei!" called the angry voice of a certain sensei, he had been dreading.

His ears started ringing almost like they were feeling the scolding coming. "Kyoko-sensei, what are you doing here?" he asked innocently.

"Don't 'how are you doing, lovely Kyoko-sensei' me, Uzumaki-sensei!" she called back annoyed.

'_I dodn't remember saying it like that…'_

"What do you think you are doing?!" she called plucking the cigarette out of his mouth and crushing it in her hand. "Who wouldn't notice two students running in terror from a sensei? You know you aren't allowed to smoke during hours!" she said with a frown.

"Sorry, Kyoko-sensei, I forgot." He answered back in mechanically.

"Huh, anyway didn't you say you'd give up?! Smoke causes the lungs to turn black like charcoal and makes you physically and psychologically dependent." Questioned the sensei.

His lips turn upwards. "Well, you know how it is; you can't change the world in one day, just one day at a time." Truly he wanted to quit for a while, but old habits die hard. Upon his answer he was welcomed with an open hand.

"Hand them over?" she asked with squinted eyes.

"Eh? W-what exactly?" he asked taking a step back.

Undeterred she closed in for the kill. "Hand me the pack you have in your pocket."

"I don't have…." He tried to act innocent.

"Uzumaki-sensei…." Her voice seemed to get very aggressive.

He sighed and lowered his head in defeat. "Yes…" he pulled out the pack and handed it to her.

"Good choice, Uzumaki-sensei. Confiscate." she declared putting them in her pocket. "Until further notice."

'_This is a good chance…'_ thought the delinquent students getting up. "Well, it looks like you are busy sensei, so see you later…!" attempting to escape in the confusion.

They soon found themselves with a firm grip on their shoulders. "Time? I have all the time in the world for you guys…" said the disciplinary teacher with a very sadistic smile giving the boys the chills.

"Uzumaki-sensei, don't you think making them run around the school is enough of a public embarrassment to be a punishment?" asked Kyoko-sensei with her hands folded over her chest pointing at the windows where students were snickering while trying to hide it.

"**KORA**! If I catch any of you guys like this, I will make you pay with tears and sweat!" he called to the students who seemed to turn away but still laughing. (Kora - 'HEY')

"Honestly..." sighed Kyoko sensei placing a hand on her head. He is way too expressive sometimes.

"These guys aren't kids. I caught them smocking in school hours and only adults can smoke. So if you smoke then that means you consider yourself an adult. Then you must also be punished like an adult." He explained making the boys feel uneasy.

"(Sigh) Uzumaki-sensei, can't we just make this a warning?" Sighed Kyoko, she knew for a fact that kids were kids and shouldn't be taken seriously.

"Hmm... nope. You're too soft Kyoko-sensei, it's because kids these days are spoiled at home and school that this nation's, no! the whole world's number of gangs and delinquents keeps rising." He turned his stern look into more of tiny smile. "It's a teacher's duty to look out for his student's future and teach them the 'life lessons' that they needs." He said with a voice full of conviction and confidence.

"Uzumaki-sensei…" Kyoko was a bit awed by the blond sensei's philosophy.

"S-sensei…" the boys were a bit awed as well.

"So… let's begin your life lesson, leave it to me and I'll make sure you remember it for the rest of your lives!" his tone turned very eager almost like he was enjoying himself a little too much. "How about cleaning the dorms' toilets or sweeping the whole campus?"

"Whaa!" the boys seemed to start panicking. "No way! Have mercy sensei!"

"Ahaha, don't be some scardy cats! You were men a while back! Take it like men!" He snickered pulling them away with ease.

Kyoko on the other hand was staring at them leaving and was a bit amazed how he had so much control over these kids, nowadays students had the arrogance to try to face a teacher and even threaten him because the system protected the students too much, not to mention parents that sent their little angels to school leaving the teachers to handle their demons. She didn't always agree with it, thinking that students are just mislead children that need good parental figures to lead them, perhaps in time she could teach Naruto Uzumaki these lessons.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

As Naruto led the kids away, he decided to ask some questions. "So what class was so boring you had to run away from and risk facing your worst nightmares?"

"Ugh…" they refused to speak.

"Come on, spill. Is it Wakisaka's social studies or Endo's Biology? It's Wakisaka I bet, that guy never knows when too much is too much," He said with more of a laugh. True he had a good relationship with the staff at the Academy, so he knew a bit about them.

"No… it is…" looking at the other, he knew he shouldn't avoid it. "It is Teshima-sensei."

"Hmm? Teshima-sensei? The PE teacher?" he tried to clarify.

"Yes. We just couldn't take it anymore… " one said almost in anger.

"What do you mean?" he wondered. He knew Teshima so he was truly curious.

"Ugh, Teshima-sensei is very strict about his class, always pushing the students to the brink of exhaustion, he says 'Students should be tougher in body than mind, because it would be a waste to train only what you don't need.'."

"He is our advisor in the track team and each session he pushes us through hell to succeed. He really wants to train the next regional champion at least, and even though everyone is doing their best… his methods and punishments are just too crazy…" said the other.

Naruto gave them a hard look. "Are you sure?" he asked, searching for any sign of lying.

"Y-yes! It's the truth" answered one scared by the change in the teacher's eyes.

"It's all true. One time, a student fainted, Teshima-sensei didn't want to take her to the nurse's office at first saying she was just faking but he eventually did, but the girl got sick the next day and had to go to the hospital." He answered.

Naruto followed every word and he could tell, they were telling the truth.

"Alright, let's go and I can have a talk with him." he decided.

"Sensei, please don't! We don't want to get involved with this! Teshima-sensei will suspect that we told you!" one student said.

"I can't hide you now, because we've already been seen, and I'd take you to my office but school rules say during class I can't take anyone to my office, unless it's after classes are done." He sighed in defeat.

The boys didn't seem to take it so well, they were probably regretting telling him too much.

"Don't worry, I won't mention that you guys told me anything. I'll just deal with it on my own." He smiled reassuring them that there wouldn't be more trouble.

"Arigatou, sensei!" both agreed.

Soon they got to the field and Naruto could tell right away that they were telling the truth, because even though maybe half an hour had already passed, the students were still doing some intense exercises.

Even though he was pretty far away, he could see and hear their heavy breathing, they were tired already.

He heard a whistle not too far off and recognized Teshima by his voice. "Alright, one more lap!"

"Teshima-sensei." Called the sensei.

"Hm? Uzumaki-sensei, what are you doing here?" he didn't look very pleased but was curious, his eyes fixed on the students behind him. "You guys? Yamada and Tauro, what are you guys doing here so late!?" he asked looking upset at the students.

The students now identified as Yamada and Tauro didn't answer. Instead both avoided his angry eyes.

"I asked them to do me a favor. So it was more or less I who excused them." The Uzumaki said without hesitation.

"Uzumaki, I should have know…" the teacher sighed. "Alright you two, go get changed and start your warm-up exercises while we still have time thanks to Uzumaki!" ordered the teacher in haste.

"H-hai!" both boys stuttered amazed that a teacher, no, Golden Boy actually lied to a fellow teacher and basically took the fall for them! For them, some nobodies he barely met!

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Uzumaki, you really have some steel balls taking members from my club while they're in training for the state championship! And you even came to me face to face to deliver them perfectly 'gift wrapped'! Thanks to your foolishness, you might have cost us the nationals!" argued Teshima raising his voice with each sentence.

The blond didn't flinch even a little. "I doubt half a session is going to make a big difference."

"Every session, makes the difference, Uzumaki. Whether they're the first or the last, it doesn't matter. Winners don't slack around, I expected someone like you to know that, I guess I expected too much."

"Those are some stingy words Teshima, then let me ask you, do all your students plan on winning this competition you dream about? Even from here I can tell that they don't like being here, your training is making PE look like bootcamp for SEALs." He pointed at the students who were taking a break lying on the ground, none seem to have the power to stand anymore.

"I see, and what do you think PE should be about Uzumaki?" asked Teshima, almost mockingly.

"It's true that PE should be about flexing your body every now and then, but it should also be about fun and playing and games together, enjoying yourself as much as you can. " answered the blond thinking about it from his experiences.

"Hahahaha! Don't give me that crap Uzumaki, you know as well as I do it's not the exercises, hell back when we were students if you couldn't do this much, you'd be branded the weakling of your class. This is just what I have to work with, an entire generation of couch potatoes who sit each day on their spoiled asses in front of a screen wasting their lives and futures away."

"Shouldn't that be for them to decide? What's the use of giving a horse something to drink if it's not thirsty?"

"Do you let kids decide what is best for them?" Teshima asked. "They don't know what is right for them, they don't know the difference between a medal won on some videogame and one won through hard with your body or the benefits that come with it. Then again, you wouldn't know that would you?" asked Teshima with a arrogant grin on his face walking away.

Naruto's face twisted in a frown before he answered back. "Life is more than just training and medals, Teshima! Squandering away your youth on titles that will eventually fade or be replaced is not much different than a fool wasting his life away."

While this was happening, every student was paying attention and listening even if they pretended they weren't.

"So… what you're trying to say Uzumaki is: 'You've just wasting all your time. It doesn't matter what you do, you will always lose in the end, so why even try?' Is that it? You're looking down upon us because we aren't dumb losers like you?"

"I was going to say that 'you have it all wrong, Teshima-sensei'. Now I'm just going to say: You're a fucking moron!" called the blond which pretty got everyone's attention.

"What was that?" asked Teshima turning around looking pissed.

"You think you had it tougher than them? What a stupid thing to say, every generation has it easier than the last, that's just how the world goes, you had it easier than your father, he had it easier than his. Everything they did, everything they sacrificed was in making your life and the kids lives easier. The moment you take it out on them is the moment you spit on their sacrifices!" called out the disciplinary teacher.

"What was that, teme!?" he lost control of his anger and socked the teacher with a haymaker.

The blond in a avoided it at the last second, caught Teshima's had in his right and delivered an easy punch in his armpit sending a world of pain through Teshima's body.

"T-teme…"

"Please calm down, Teshima-sensei. It would be improper to make a violent scene in front of students when all their school life that is exactly what we're trying to teach against. " said the blond letting go of his arm, and giving Teshima the freedom to tend to his painful blow.

The blond gave the teacher a wary look. "While it's true that students have more choices today, it is still their lives to do with as they wish. If they can't see what they can achieve, then it is our duty to let them know that we believe in them. We guide them with with experience, we don't march them with force." Stated the teacher leaving the field.

As both left to their respective positions, neither noticed the figure at the window having seen everything.

* * *

Nurse's office

* * *

Soon he found himself in Shizuka's office to check if the story was true or not.

"Please Shizuka, I realize that it's patient-doctor privacy or whatever, but I need only to know some information." he asked her looking unpleased.

"Even if you ask me, Naruto-kun, that would be breaking my oath as a doctor. I can't just give out information without a good reason." Shizuka would be the first to admit that she'd do pretty much anything Naruto asked, but she needed to know more details before handing out delicate information.

Naruto felt a bit unsure, but the truth here was important. "I understand. There's no choice then." He took a seat and faced her but made sure they weren't being watched by peeking outside. "I have reason to believe that a teacher might be abusing some students."

"Abusing? As in intentionally hurting?" she asked.

"No... maybe not with intention. I don't know, your information might prove me otherwise." he said, running his fingers through his hair, in thought.

"Uhm... I see. We'll let's see what we have." she started going through some of her records, while Naruto tried to refrain from staring too much at her perfect butt. Seriously? Why did the ditsiest ones have the most indirect sex appeal. _'Sheesh, how can she make clothes completely unattractive look so good? It's just a shirt and a freakin low tight skirt that goes over her knees... Yet she owns it like a boss!'._ Darn it, he was getting excited. He needed to change the subject. "Hey Shizuka-chan, mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" she asked curiously.

"Why did you decide to become a school nurse? You could have gone in modelling and won 100 times more in one week then in one month here. Even in high-school you won every beauty contest, known as the 'school beauty' and had offers to work in the business, it's such a waste. You could have had it all, why didn't you?" he asked sitting in a chair and looking out the window.

She pulled out a file before placing it on the table. "I don't think it's as easy as you think. I wasn't always the 'school beauty' as you put it. But maybe that could have worked out in some way, but it also meant loosing the most important things in my life." She approached him from behind and hugged him from surprising him a little if the small jolt he felt had any meaning. "Great friends that were there for me when I needed them the most. Rika and you... When I saw how you two would always get into fights for people that needed someone there for them, all I wanted to was to be like you to be there by your side... like you were by mine..."

Their eyes drifted into memories...

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Hey, fatty, what are you doing here?" asked a cocky kid blocking a overweight girl's path._

_"Ugh... I'm just going home..." she managed to whisper out._

_"Eahh? What was that, piggy? Spit it out!"_

_"I-I..."_

_"Awe, she lost her words..._ _She must like you, Gurou-san._"

_"Hahahaha..." laughed the three others next to the delinquent Gurou._

_"Check out her hair, is that dye? Just like an american girl you see from the manga! That's so alien, just like a yankee. " _

_She started to tear up and wanted to be anywhere but here right now._

_"Let's cut it!"_

_"Yeah! Too many outsiders are coming in anyway! This will send a message!"_

_Shock started to go through her body, these bullies were abusing her in every way, and what was worse... no one did anything to help her... she was all... alone._

_"Let's do it!"_

_She tried to pull back as much as she could until she finally found her voice. "Help!"_

_"Oi, scumbags!" they stopped and turned to the voice of the guy just a dozen meters away from them with his hands in his pockets, his gakuran uniform shirt tied around his midsection by the sleeves and the his t-shirt out of his pants, very untidy, wild golden hair on his head free to see._

_"Oh, what is this? A freak coming to save another. It's just one outsider after another..." they started to laugh._

_"Leave her alone." He said approaching. _

_"Oi, look at him, acting all cocky... Run back to your mommy, yankee!"_

_He stopped just to give them a stare down. "I'm not asking this time, let her go and go away..."_

_"Listen to the yank, acting tough. He's outnumbered and he's still thinks he can play the hero. You want this faty, stupid? Listen up baka, in this world there are those who lead and those who are led, outsiders like you that only come here to freeload, should do as they are told and shut up!"_

_He gave the girl a look seeing how scared she looked and his eyes narrowed. "I don't want to hurt you, but I won't regret it if I have to hurt you."_

_"Cocky bastard, who do you think you are?!" One attacked head on trying to pounce on the blond, who just evaded to the side and tripped him, making the fool drop on the ground like a rock._

_"Teme!..." the others called getting angry._

_"Ganging up on one girl because you're too chicken-shit to stand up yourselves? Don't give me shit about what is right and what is wrong, what would cowards like you know about the world!?" he asked raising his voice. _

_"You bastard... you want her!? Take her!" They pushed her in front making her trip and fall on the ground, giving her a nasty scrapes on the knees. "Attack!" They attacked simultaneously and a fight followed. _

_For a moment, she taught he'd run, but he didn't, he moved between her and the punks and stood his ground. He was outnumbered but he evaded most of their attacks, only stopping and giving some critical hits at the right moment. _

_It only lasted a minute or two but it was over, he looked mostly untouched except his clothes looked even more wrinkled. _

_"Itai... ow...ow..." she hissed as her wounds started hurting after the initial shock wore off._

_"Are you okay?" he asked._

_"Yes... but my knees..." she hissed in pain. _

_"That looks bad, come with me, I know a place where we can take a look. Can you walk?" _

_"Y-yes..." she got up and walked but it looked strained and he noticed. _

_"It looks bad... come on, get on my back." he asked bending over._

_"W-what are you saying?! In a public place like this..." she started getting red feeling embarrassed. _

_"Who cares about that? Just come on..."_

_"B-but I can't, I just can't... I'm heavy and you're hurt... and- eh?!"_

_While she was questioning every reason why it was a bad idea, he just swooped in and in a quick motion lifted her by her legs on his back effortlessly. "Shees, you're so troublesome, just do what I tell you... Okay, let's go!" he moved into a steady pace. _

_"H-hai..." She acknowledged and hesitantly grabbed onto his shoulders with her hands and rested her face into his neck, being to short to go above his head. For a moment, she thought she was going to wake up and think she dreamed it all up, but a smile formed on her face with each step, if this was a dream, it was going to best one she ever had._

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"That time we met, when you stood up for me, I knew you were a special person..." she said letting go of him. She danced for a bit and did a tiny spin. "'My knight in shining armor'..."

He chuckled and caught her in his arms joining in the tiny dance to the missing music. "Is that how you saw me, as your knight, milady?" he asked.

"Hai..." she answered with a smile.

"And now? Where is that knight?" he asked.

"I still see that person... in my dreams..." she smiled back at him making him blush.

They stopped in midstep and their faces seemed to drift closer.

(BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP)

His smartphone suddenly went off ruining the moment.

Both sighed in relief and released each other, feeling awkward.

"Ahaha, I should go now, my shift is about to start..." he said trying to leave.

"Aha, y-yes that would be for the best, students might come in as an excuse to skip class..."

"Hehe, right. well see you later." he asked.

"Yeah... ah, wait, don't forget the file!" She got the file and ran to give it to him, but stumbled in her own tight dress and was about to fall if not for the male teacher who ran in haste and caught her midway and fell down under her cushioning her fall.

"Ow..." cried the blond.

* * *

Naruto's office

* * *

After a few moments, they finally got up and even though his butt was still sore from the fall. Feeling Shizuka's boobs on his chest was a great conciliation prize.

The file was pretty short, just the identity of the girl and Shizuka's assessment of her condition on that day. He'd leave it for later.

He knew he'd have to find her and talk to her personally to get the clear picture of what happened. But for now, it was the class before lunch break.

While he did feel Teshima deserved to be reported to the principal, he didn't exactly have anything on him. If this girl story didn't appear in the papers or the parents at the school to present their case, it could only mean that the girl had problems to begin with, and the physical exercise just brought it out, meaning that she was careless about her health problems. Either way, he'd have to meet her.

To some extent he might agree with Teshima, young people really did spend too much time in front of a computer then in front of a park or something. Comparing these times to the times he spent is like comparing a mountain to a sea, absolutely nothing in common.

As for the students, although he felt like he should have stuck to his word and been more punishable, he felt like a warning and a scare for now was alright, but if he did catch them again, the punishment would worsen 100 times over.

As he did his rounds once more, he felt the full impact of his boring job, true it was interesting at first because there were a lot of delinquents, now after weeding them out, it felt like an all too quiet for his taste, more like a graveyard.

The academy was in essence a boarding school with two large buildings being the main dorms for the students connected through walkways, a gymnasium and a cantina for the students filled with a inside shop.

Last building was a library, although from what he heard that building was set to be emptied, Internet was driving the libraries to extinction, why read a book when you can find the story online and an online book reader? Books are becoming more like decorations nowadays.

As for the students, the academy was very lenient, although the standard was for students to still wear uniforms, boys wearing gakuran uniforms, black long sleeved jackets with pants with buttons with the school emblem, while the girls wore typical sailor uniforms with white and green collars, black bow on the front paired with a green skirt. This academy was only by title, but it was a private boarding school, which usually means that the students have more freedom, why? It's all about the money, of course.

' _So, why am I here? I wonder…'_

As he pulled out his drawer he retrieved half a cigarette and pulling a lighter, smoked the darn thing. He hated thinking of the past, it brought painful memories.

He opened his hand and after a minute and a lot of concentration a ball of energy formed and spun like the worst storm in history.

'_On paper the academy was a good plan, but when it came to the students, it was a whole other story. You see, delinquents were on the rise in every school and teachers could do little about it. When it's a private school it's never the student's fault. Every parent think of their child as the most precious innocent person in the world. My ass, some of these idiots could cut themselves with chalk if left long enough alone.'_

He starred at the ball in his hand as it spun with great fascination.

'_So, the school needed an enforcer, someone 'qualified' to apply and dispense' justice' and 'righteous punishment' on those who needed it. It worked very well for both sides, parents had just a qualified guy to blame if it went bad, the school could dispose of the one guy if they felt he wasn't needed. My job was in more hands than you could count. That's the simple version though…'_

'_What should I do, now?' _he wondered.

"_In all honesty, it felt like I was still asleep, like I had never woken up and this was just a weird dream, the kinds you don't understand not even after you wake up. But here I am now, questioning what is real and what is not… what a messed up guy I am..."_

* * *

_**Next chapter**_

* * *

"Your new club's application is approved, Uzumaki-sensei. You just need at least 5 students to make it official."

"5 students… I think I can manage…"

"Tell me, sensei… would you die with me?"

* * *

_**5 days until Zombie Apocalypse.**_


End file.
